Sugar Rush 2
by tmmforever
Summary: Here is the story with the O.C.S I asked for :).
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Bad news guys… you are all not in this one.**

**Vanellope: WHAT?!**

**Taffyta: I can still have my pumpkin taffy right?!**

**Me: All the O.C.S are your replacements.**

**Rancis: Darn!**

**Me: I do not own Sugar Rush and do not get mad if I get some things wrong or make a couple you don't like. : ) enjoy.**

Sugar Rush a few years later.

Ok so here are our racers.

Eclipse Coco (thanks Gh152)

Theme: White and regular chocolate

Outfit: Her outfit resembles a gothic race suit.

Hair: Silver

Catchphrase:?

Personality: ?

Jason Gelatorio (thanks JasonRyder)

Theme: Hot Tamales

Outfit: Flame printed cuffed black jacket and pants, flame tipped shoes, and a grey shirt with a fireball.

Hair: Black and forward spiking.

Catchphrase: Time for some FLAMING DESSERT!

Personality: He didn't say but I think… spicy.

Carmen Grenaple (thanks Guest)

Theme: Caramel Apples

Outfit: Golden shoes with green laces, brown w/ white leggings, green skirt, brown shirt w/ a green caramel apple, racing jacket.

Hair: Long black curly.

Catchphrase: ?

Personality: Rage issues yet funny and nice and a bit selfish and easy to be jealous.

Zuckerige Zuckerwatte (thanks Nacho232)

Theme: White Cotton Candy

Outfit: White jacket, white shirt with purple stripes, white jeans w/ purple lines and white sneakers w/ purple laces

Hair: ?

Catchphrase: ?

Personality: Calm, sense of humor, emotional, yet has anger management.

Rae Ring-Pop (thanks RobinInTheSkye)

Theme: Ring Pop

Outfit: Hedgehog ears and tail, short sleeveless black dress, open purple vest, black and purple sneakers, white gloves.

Hair: Jet-Black, kinda long, dark purple streaks.

Catchphrase: ?

Personality: Sarcastic, dark and mildly insane yet shy, confused and protective.

Barry Bubble stein (thanks Ojaminator)

Theme: Bubblegum

Outfit: Light blue helmet, blue sphere wrist cuffs, light blue sleeveless jacket, white shirt, long blue pants and blue shoes w/ white laces.

Hair: Light brown, short.

Catchphrase: ?

Personality: Friendly, excitable, witty, random.

Pepper Sizzlefizz (thanks Musiclover3212)

Theme: Soda

Outfit: Black leather jacket, light brown shirt w/ white polka dots, two layer mini-skirt the top white and the bottom red, mismatch leggings and black boots.

Hair: Chocolate brown, semi high ponytail.

Catchphrase:?

Personality: Everyone calls her "A ray of sunshine." because she's always scowling and throwing insults. But I believe she could have a nice side too : )

Ron Cinnamon (thanks Smokescreen2841)

Theme: Cinnamon buns

Outfit: Blue jeans, black t-shirt that says sweet spice with a cinnamon bun on it, and a cinnabon hat.

Hair: Dark brown

Catchphrase: ?

Personality:?

Alexia Goldenfudge (thanks Silver-assasian7)

Theme: ?

Outfit: Dark brown jacket, golden tank top w/ brown tiger stripes, gold skirt, gold leggings w/ tiger stripes and brown boots.

Hair: Long and golden in a messy bun.

Catchphrase: ?

Personality: She is independent with a you-can-only-trust-yourself attitude. Once you gain her trust, NEVER break it!

Theodor Tootsie (thanks MinecraftTeddy)

Theme: Tootsie Candies

Outfit: Rainbow jacket, blue pants.

Hair: One word. Rainbow.

Catchphrase: ?

Personality: Fresh and flirty.

Gia Gumdrop (My character and the president.)

Theme: Gumdrops

Outfit: Rainbow tie-dye shirt, a rainbow tie-dye shorts, purple socks reaching her ankles and red boots w/ blue laces, an orange helmet.

Hair: Black and in pigtails with green stripes.

Catchphrase: With me this will be one SWEET race!

Personality: Fun and exciting, a tomboy, but can get moody.

Carmen Cake-pop (thanks SweetRacer)

Theme: Cake-pops

Outfit: A black and white short dress, black vest, white leggings and black boots.

Hair: Red and in a pixie hair-cut.

Catchphrase: The others will be in a sticky situation!

Personality: Turbo kept her locked up so she is shy and afraid. Her only friend is Gia (me and SweetRacer are IRL friends and we know about each others O.C.'S)

**Me: I'm sorry I did not chose any other O.C.'S. I chose more then I had planned actually. So in the next chapter the karts will be introduced. Bye!**

**Gloyd: STAY AWAY TAFFYTA!**

**Taffyta: BUT I LOVE YOU!**

**Me: Taffy x Gloyd FOREVER! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well here is chapter 2!**

**Vanellope: My favorite kart is *I cover her mouth***

**Me: We are introducing the karts and Vanilla might ruin it… plus here are the maybe couples for these extra scenes:**

**Vanilla-Butter Pumpkin-Taffy Swizzle-Cupcakes.**

**Gloyd: NO! NO PUMPKIN-TAFFY!**

**Me: ^_^ Sorry Gloyd. Well… enjoy!**

Eclipse Cocoa: "Today is kart reviewing day before they open!"

Judge: "Ok… Eclipse what do we have here"

Eclipse: "My Clara fits my look while it resembles a basic kart for the game!"

Judge: "Ok… Jason Gelatorio?"

Jason: "A dark chocolate kart, With Hot Tamale lights and wheels reinforced to be battering rams."

Judge: "Ok… Carmen Grenaple?"

Carmen: "Green Baron e verde marrone dorato e bianco con ruote doppie strisce. E 'il carro piu pericoloso in Sugar Rush."

Judge: "In English not Italian."

Carmen: "The Green Baron is green, golden brown, and white. It is the most dangerous kart in Sugar Rush."

Judge: "Zuckerige Zuckerwatte."

Zuck: " The Sugary Missile is a giant cotton candy cone with purple lines. It has 2 wheels at the nose and 2 at the back."

Judge: "Wow Zuck! Ok… Rae Ring-Pop"

Rae: " It's basically 3 dark purple Ring-Pop jewels. It has the number 66 in clawed black numbers. My Race 2 Ring is the best!"

Judge: "Wow! Nice mirrors! Shaped like hedgehog ears! Um… Barry Bubblestein."

Barry: "My Bubble Blaster is just a half-sphere but it has sphere wheels and a white interior.

Judge: "Not my favorite but nice try! Pepper Sizzlefizz!"

Pepper: "Although the Soda Rocket is a glass bottle it won't break on hard contact. Inside is Orange Fanta."

Judge: "Well that's something! Next is… Ron Cinnadon."

Ron: "My Cinna-Mobile is basically a cinnamon roll with wheels and a seat and all. The wheels are Cinna-Minis. And the steering wheel is too. But the seat is a cinnamon cake but less sticky."

Judge: "Well it's a favorite but I have more than 1 favorite. Alexia Goldenfudge."

Alexia: "It may seem stupid to you but my "Kart" is actually a horse. Caramel is fast and noble!"

Judge: "The uniqueness makes Caramel my top favorite! Onto Theodor Tootsie.''

Theodor: "Um it's just a Tootsie roll but tie-dye. The wheels are lollipop tops and my steering wheel is too."

Judge: "And our president Gia Gumdrop!"

Gia: "Oh well Turbo actually took my kart and turned it pink (or as he would say: "IT'S SALAMANDER!") before I was locked away as an un-reachable character. I wasn't used in the first Sugar Rush but I was brought here. Here it is. But it's not pink, It's tie-dye."

Judge: "Well as our president it is one of the best but my favorite is still Caramel the Horse. And finally Carmon Cake-Pop"

Carmon: "It's just a vanilla cake ball with pink frosting. And it has chocolate cake ball wheels and a graham cracker steering wheel."

Judge: "Wow! Well that's it!"

**Vanellope: You should all know the judge was actually Kellen.**

**Me: That's right it was me! (I** **forgot to mention Carmon has white cat ears and a tail) Bye!**


	3. Back To The Story

**Well here is chapter 3!**

Gia: "Ok fellow racers! Today is the random roster race!" She throws her coin in.

Announcer: "Gia Gumdrops! Eclipse Cocoa! Jason Gelatorio! Carmen Grenaple! Zuckerige Zuckerwatte! Rae Ring-Pop! Barry Bubblestein! Pepper SizzleFizz! Ron Cinnadon! Alexia GoldenFudge! Theodor Tootsie! Carmon Cake-Pop!"

Pepper: "That's all. Can we go or what?"

Announcer: "Glaze Cocoabutter!"

Gia: "A new update?"

Glaze: "Woo! I'm in!"

Gia: "Attention subjects, it appears we have a new update. Please welcome Glaze Cocoabutter!"

**Turbo's puppet, Glaze is a spy here.**

**Theme: Donuts**

**Outfit: A white shirt, A black jacket, blue jeans, and black boots with a helmet similar to Turbo.**

**Hair: Straight and black.**

**Catchphrase: Victory tastes oh so sweet.**

Eclipse: "Well nice to meet you."

Jason: "Hope you like it here."

Carmen: "Piacere di conoscerti! Nice to meet you!"

Zuckerige: "S'up?"

Rae: "Pleasure's all mine." *sarcasm*

Barry: "Yo!"

Pepper: "You seem tolerable enough."

Ron: "Sweet to meet you."

Theodor: "Colorful personality you got." (He made a rainbow joke x3)

Carmon: "Nice to meet you Nya." (I also forgot she is Japanese.)

Gia: "Wow you seem nice!"

Glaze: He walks past Alexia. "Hello who is this?"

Alexia: She had her arms crossed scowling. "Listen bub. Pull any funny stuff and you are going down and you won't have a single chance to regenerate!"

Glaze: "What's with the attitude?"

Alexia: "You can only trust yourself."

Glaze: "Well people aren't always as they seem." He walked away smirking.

Alexia: She turns red. "WHY I OUGHTA!"

Carmon and Rae held her back.

Carmon: "Ochisuite! Calm down!"

Rae: "Yeah! We don't need the police snooping around!"

Gia: "Um… let the Random Roster Race proceed!"

They drove…

Gia: "Our 9 are… Me, Eclipse, Zuckerige, Rae, Ron, Carmona, Barry, Carmen ,Glaze, Alexia!"

Carmona: "Yay!"

Gia: "Woo!"

Eclipse: "Whatever."

Zuck: "Sweet!"

Rae: "Happy! :D"

Ron: "Awesome!"

Barry: "Nice!"

Carmen: "Impressionante!"

Glaze: "See you on the race track gorgeous."

Alexia: "Shut up."

2 twins came up.

Kate: "I choose… Rae Ring-Pop"

John: "I like… hey a new boy! Glaze Cocoabutter!"

Rae: She is in a pose with her arms crossed and scowling. The player selects her and she smirks bearing her fangs.

Glaze: He has his arms crossed looking to the side. Then the player selects him and he puts his left hand on his hip and looks at the player and smirks.

A girl sits in the player 3 chair.

Lexi: "I want… Alexia GoldenFudge."

Kate: "But she has a horse."

Lexi: "Exactly!"

Alexia: She is smiling at the player hands on her hips. She is selected and she jumps up happily.

They race and the winner is…Glaze!

Glaze: He poses with his left hand on his hip and right hand making a peace sign. "Victory tastes oh so sweet!" He says.

Alexia: "Beginners luck."

Glaze: "Oh we'll see."

Kid 1: "I want Glaze!"

Kid 2: "I like Gia!"

Kid 3: "I think I'll choose Carmona."

Kid 4: " I like Barry!"

Carmona wins that.

Carmona: She poses with her arms crossed smiling. " Watashi ga katta yo ni miemasu nya!"

(She speaks Japanese for her catchphrase now."

Kid 3: "That means looks like I won! Nya means meow! Because-"

Kid 1: "Yeah we don't care."

After the arcade closes…

Alexia: "Ya know that was actually pretty fun today!"

Glaze: "Until you lost."

Alexia: "That was once!"

They got in their karts (or Caramel The Horse)

Glaze: "Uh oh. Flat tire."

Alexia: "Um… here. But d-dat don't mean I lik-eh you." She blushed. _Oh gosh. I hope this isn't… LOVE!_

Glaze: "Thanks! Um… you don't need to like me…" He blushed. _Oh no… I'm not blushing am I?_

Rae: She skips by happily. "Hey guys! We all are invited to a party! Look!" The invitation was signed T.

Glaze: _Oh man! Turbo! I have to warn them! But they might suspect me… Maybe if I distract him…_

Alexia: "Wow! Let's go! When is it?"

Rae: "Why am I in my party dress?"

Glaze: "H-hey Alex… W-wanna…"

Alexia: "I would love to go."

They get ready.

Alexia: "Y'know, not a lot of people have gained my trust. Just Rae, Gia, Jason, and you. And once you gain my trust you NEVER break it."

Glaze: "O-ok." He talked nervously. _What do I say to her? Oh man oh man oh man!_

Alexia: "Let's go!"

**Me: Sorry for the shortness!**

**Vanellope: Hey… Where is Rancis? RANCIS? RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER?**

**Rae: His last name is FLUGGERBUTTER?!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Well bye!**

**Gia: FLUGGERBUTT!**

**Me: SHUT UP! WE GOTTA GO!**


End file.
